


Golden

by Loki_said_kneel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard Steve Rogers, Business, Chef Clint Barton, M/M, Making Love, Rape Recovery, Secret Relationship, Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, bucky loves harry styles, clint loves peanut butter, overcoming abusive relationship, steve loves bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel
Summary: You're so goldenI'm out of my headAnd I know that you're scaredBecause hearts get broken_____When Bucky's father breaks the news of aranged marriage to succesful businessman Alexander Pierce, Bucky only accepts to save his family's fortune with a hope of his marriage not lasting long. He decides to focus on the positives. Their chef Clint that makes the best smoothies, all his new Gucci suits and of course, his bodyguard Steve Rogers.Bucky didn't expect paradise, but he didn't expect hell either..._____Golden was supposed to be a working title, but at the end I decided not to change it. Funny enough, couple months later Harry Styles (who Bucky loves in this story) released a new album and its first song was called Golden and it fits the mood of the story. Sometimes, these things just work out.______Please, read warnings and stay safe
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. If Harry Styles Can Wear It, I Can Wear It

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drawer for over a year. It went through some edits, but I have never gotten around publishing. In the wake of the coronavirus that has sweapt my country as well I wondered what to do. I felt helpless and there is nothing I hate more than feeling helpless. What can I do?  
> I am not a doctor, nor a scientist, I can't help the ill, but maybe I can bring a little joy to the people who are in quarantine or just have to stay at home because their school or workplace had been closed like mine.  
> These are dark times, but I believe we can get through it.

# Part One: If Harry Styles Can Wear It, I Can Wear It

Bucky’s hand curled tighter around the cold glass of lavender lemonade. ‘You gotta be joking,’ he said to his father who sat at the opposite side of the table.

‘It’s important that you agree to this, James. We need this. The company needs it.’ The company was always more than their family, Bucky knew that quite well and his father’s words were hardly a surprise.

‘If he’s looking for someone to marry, why me? Why not Becca?’ He immediately regretted saying that. In no universe Bucky wanted his little sister to marry Alexander Pierce. Who was one of the most prospering businessmen in the USA, but also one of the people who scared Bucky the most.

The man was overall popular and there wasn’t anything Bucky could pinpoint about him, but it was the general picture of him that he couldn’t quite digest. There was something about the man that made his skin crawl. He only met him a few times on a few of the fancy parties his parents made him attend. Each time, Alexander Pierce eyed him as if he was just a piece of meat. A prey to be hunted.

‘He already has kids and he is not interested in having more and his tastes are…particular.’ His father made sure to choose his words carefully as he lifted a saucer with his coffee cup and took a small sip of some lavish oriental blend of coffee beans that probably cost more than a regular person earned in a week. No wonder the company was not prospering.

‘What about my tastes?’ Bucky growled, he crossed his arms and some of his long brown hair fell into his face. His father hated his long hair and he often reminded Bucky, but Bucky refused to cut it. Partially because it annoyed his father, but mostly because he liked it.

‘Everyone knows you prefer men in bed.’ That was truth. He would sometimes even get into a gossip magazine or rather their websites when they caught him leaving a bar with yet another man. No one really cared whether he fucked men or women but the fact, that he switched them so often and he had no intention of settling down was a bad picture for the company. And it was all about the company.

‘They are not old enough to be my father,’ he stated, gritting his teeth. Out of all the schemes his father ever came up with, this was by far the worst.

‘He wants you. He asked for you and we are giving him to you, understood?’ His father quirked his eyebrows. A lot of people said they looked a lot alike, but Bucky couldn’t see it. He thought he looks more like young Mark Hamill from the Star Wars, but he was probably just obsessed with the movies a little too much. And the thought of resembling anyone but his father was a settling one, so he clawed onto it.

‘I am pretty sure it’s illegal to pressure me to marry someone,’ Bucky tried to keep his voice calm, but he struggled to sound as distant as he did most of the time.

‘That’s why you’ll do it on your own. Because, you want to save this family, right?’ George told him, a one corner of his lip curling up. ‘Or would you really prefer Rebecca taking your place? Maybe we could make some arrangements.’

‘You’re sick, you know?’ Bucky commented standing up.

‘Does that mean you will do it?’

‘For Becca. Not you.’

* * *

Bucky had decided that if he was supposed to go through an engagement party, he would not do it sober. He took an especially long run that morning to calm his nerves. He couldn’t believe he agreed to this, but he kept trying to persuade himself that Alexander Pierce was old and stressed from his job and he was most likely not going to live all too long. He could go through a couple of years and once he was out, he’d pack his bags and he’d going to move to Provence. Alone. He grasped that idea and he wasn’t going to let go of it. It was the one thing that was going to keep him sane. A hopeful promise of freedom far away from here. 

He poured a generous amount of rum into his morning tea and he barely listened to his mother Winifred talk about the party. He only gave her his attention when she tugged his long hair saying she booked him an appointment with a hairdresser to cut it.

‘I am not cutting my hair I like it this way. It took me two years to grow it,’ he protested.

* * *

His hair was cut short in a style of 40s gentlemen in less than two hours after it. He was also clean shaven, and he stared at his own reflection, annoyed. He looked even younger and he knew it was their intention. Bucky was in his mid-twenties and he just finished his masters in biotechnology. Learning new things fulfilled him, and he wanted to continue studying, but he was pretty sure that he was going to have to forget about it now.

‘I look seventeen,’ Bucky mumbled quietly while running his fingers over his smooth cheek.

‘Without the gruesome acne you had,’ a female voice commented behind him with a hint of amusement. He turned to see his sister Becca with a smug smile spread over her plump lips. Her dark hair was braided around her head like a crown and she wore a tea length light blue dress with short sleeves and puffy skirt. Bucky once saw a picture of their mum when she was still in high school. With her hair done up like this, Becca looked exactly like her.

‘I don’t recall anything like that. My skin was always nice and clean, but I do remember you looking like if you had some terminal exotic disease when you hit puberty,’ he teased, and she rolled her eyes at him.

‘Jerk.’ Bucky just chuckled and approached her, while tying a black satin ribbon under the white collar of his shirt.

‘You should wear a tie. You know how dad gets,’ she advised him as he tied a loose bow around his neck, but Bucky just shrugged.

‘If Harry Styles can wear it, I can wear it,’ he said. Harry Styles, of course, was his muse from the moment he first saw a picture of him wearing a floral suit. Why couldn’t his father do business with Harry Styles? He wouldn’t mind marrying him for sure. Bucky wore a dark green woollen suit with thin white stripes. The jacket was double breasted and nicely fitted to his body, while the pants were loose.

‘Dad doesn’t even know who Harry Styles is,’ Becca sighed.

‘Well that’s just another crime, isn’t it?’

* * *

Bucky eyed the man from across the crowded room. Alexander Pierce wasn’t bad looking. He had his charm, but he was never into older men or businessmen, so the combination of both wasn’t much more tempting. It all smelled like trouble to him. Pierce was wearing a black slim fitted suit with white shirt and grey tie. He laughed at something Bucky’s father said, but it didn’t make him look any less dangerous and less aware of his surroundings. Bucky couldn’t even tell if the sound was honest.

‘Fucking hell,’ Bucky murmured into his glass of whiskey and groaned when he noticed the two men approaching him. Was it too late to make a run for it?

‘James, I believe you remember Mr. Pierce,’ George said to start a conversation.

‘How could I ever forget?’ Bucky smirked, making his future fucking husband laugh. This was a nightmare.

‘Charming,’ Pierce commented, and Bucky quickly finished his whiskey.

‘I think I need a refill,’ he announced, planning to disappear. Not that it would change anything.

‘I think you’ve had enough for the day,’ George commented. He snapped the empty glass from Bucky’s hand. ‘You two would surely like to talk alone.’ And with that he quickly blended with the crowd, leaving them indeed as alone as they could be in a room full of people.

‘I know this must be hard for you, James,’ the men started, and Bucky had to use all of his strength not to roll his eyes. Yeah, this would have worked if he wasn’t the one requesting forced marriage. ‘You are so young, and you surely have so many plans.’ Yes, he has and none of them include marrying to save his father’s business. ‘But I am sure we will make this work.’

‘That is very optimistic of you to say,’ Bucky stated plainly.

‘Oh, yes.’ He laughed. ‘I prefer to look at things from the bright side.’ The man was charming, Bucky couldn’t argue with that, but there was still the fact of arranged marriage that he agreed to. Alexander Pierce didn’t need their company, so his intentions were purely of personal nature. Disgusting. Of course, his father was smart, and he wouldn’t just sell his son for a promise of cooperating. No, he would sell his only son for a marriage contract because that is more fruitful and an insurance that the contract wouldn’t end void once their families were tied together.

‘Lovely.’ Bucky smirked again and started searching for another source of alcohol, making the other man sigh.

‘Listen, James. Arranged marriage is hardly something appealing to a young good-looking man like yourself, but it can be beneficial for both of us. I can see you enjoy lavish clothing,’ He touched a hem of Bucky’s jacket collar, ‘and I can very well provide you with all the Gucci and Yves Saint Laurent you desire. I can give you anything you desire. You will get to live in luxury, you’ll never have to do anything. You will just have to look pretty.’

‘Preferably on all four,’ Bucky added cockily, making Pierce laugh again.

‘Yes, well, that too.’ A shiver ran over Bucky’s spine. _Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting._

‘I don’t really crave such life,’ he said honestly, but he knew it wouldn’t change anything.

‘What life do you crave?’ Maybe he could bargain. The thought was rather soothing, and Bucky had decided to try his luck immediately.

‘I would like to study.’

‘I thought you just got your masters?’ Pierce’s light eyebrows knitted as he frowned, probably afraid of Barnes’s false advertisement.

‘I have. I want to keep studying though,’ Bucky admitted.

‘Oh. I understand, you’re ambitious, aren’t you?’ His laughter filled Bucky’s ears again. There was something dark about it. It sounded false, practiced.

‘I just like to learn new things.’ The younger one shrugged.

‘Oh yes. Well I guess you could, unless it will keep you from your duties.’

‘Being pretty on all four, you mean?’ There was the laughter again. It made Bucky’s stomach twist.

‘So crude.’ He shook his head. ‘So crude. You are such an amusing creature, James. Your father was right, I won’t get bored of you any time soon. I guess you’re worth getting married again.’ _Well that’s_ _just bloody amazing isn’t it?_ Bucky thought.


	2. The White Brocade Tuxedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding.  
> Steve might make and appearance.  
> You'll just have to read it to see.  
> Next chapter tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Strong

# Part Two: The White Brocade Tuxedo

Bucky had decided that he would survive his wedding the same way he survived his damn engagement party. Drunk. This time he made even more effort though. He poured vodka into his cereal in the morning instead of milk and his orange juice was really more of a vodka with a splash of juice. There was no reason to remember it. He didn’t want to remember his wedding and he did not plan to be lucid on his wedding night. The thought of his wedding night turned his stomach and he threw up in the sink.

‘Fucking hell,’ he murmured before cleaning up.

* * *

By the time he was supposed to leave to Pierces mansion, he could barely stand on his feet. His movement was slowed down by the alcohol in his blood, his vision was blurry and his stomach was jumping in his belly.

‘You look like shit,’ Becca commented when she came to tell him to come down.

‘Well aren’t you a sweetheart?’ he joked but she just rolled her eyes.

She pulled out her compact powder and she walked over him, trying to make him look presentable. He was wearing a white brocade tuxedo and a light blue silk tie with white dress shirt. Becca had a light blue dress matching his tie and he tried to remember whether they talked about it or not. He didn’t really care about planning the wedding, but he joked about getting Harry Styles to perform there. He knew Pierce could easily pay him, but he doubted someone would take it seriously. The Sign of the Times wasn’t probably the best song for a wedding, but he could use it.

‘Is Harry Styles going to be there?’ Bucky asked his sister as she dragged him to his feet.

‘I don’t think so. Don’t be sad. We couldn’t get him, because if he saw you, he would want to marry you instead,’ his sister sniggered, and Bucky smirked.

‘Yeah, he would. I bet he would want to tear this suit off me.’ He knew that this thought is going to entertain him throughout the wedding and it’s probably going to help him to satisfy Pierce on their wedding night as well.

‘He sure would. I am not sure it would be in a dirty way, but he would like your suit for sure,’ she commented, making Bucky smile dreamily.

He didn’t really remembered anything after this. He knew that they drove him to the mansion, because it made him a little sick and he had to close his eyes and rest his head back so he wouldn’t throw up again. He thought there were photographers outside, but he couldn’t really tell. His best friend Natasha had somehow appeared by his side, looking stunning as always, and she and his sister somehow kept him upright. Natasha told him something to encourage him, but he couldn’t quite make out her words.

Someone dragged him to the aisle and pushed him forward as the music started. He walked forward to where Alexander Pierce waited for him. He nearly stumbled over his own feet, but no one seemed to notice, or at least he hoped no one did. The older man caught his hand, smiling.

Bucky assumed Pierce could see how drunk he was and he only pretended not to, because at least he was quiet and willing like this.

The wedding wasn’t big. Pierce told him, he went through a big wedding when he married the first time and he had no desire to repeat that experience unless he truly had to. This worked for Bucky too, because he didn’t care to have a big wedding unless he was marrying someone he loved. Maybe in the future when the old clown died. Or maybe not. Maybe he was just going to get that little house in Provence, he will sell his shares of the companies and he will never have to work for the rest of his life. Perhaps he could study. He should start learning French too. He was taking French at high school and he was quite decent, but he didn’t really have many chances to practice and he forgot most of it.

He could get Pierce to find him a private teacher if Bucky was especially generous tonight. He could move to France and he could also spend tons of money on tickets for Harry Styles’ shows. _He wouldn’t mind a big wedding if it was with Harry Styles._ Would Harry want a big wedding? Would he sing on it? Would the rest of One Direction come?

‘Do you James Buchanan Barnes take Alexander Goodwin Pierce to be your husband?’ Bucky flinched as the question tore him from working on his plan to marry Harry Styles.

‘I do,’ he said simply, without any emotion. They exchanged simple golden rings and Pierce kissed him on the lips. Bucky refused to open his mouth even a tiny bit, so the kiss looked just as ridiculous as the rest of the wedding.

He knew that he ate something, but he wasn’t sure what. The cake was probably vanilla with strawberries and strawberry frosting with pistachios. And he thought there was mint in something, but it actually just might had been Becca bringing him mint tea, so God knows.

The celebration drawn out till the morning, but Bucky wasn’t present. Pierce took his arm some when after 2AM and he dragged him upstairs to his bedroom. There was music a distant sound. He couldn’t tell what songs they were. He didn’t really care.

* * *

  
He let his new husband kiss his neck and moan some sweet nonsense into his skin as he undressed him. He couldn’t quite tell whether Pierce was drunk as well or wherever it was just him being him. He was hazy and he couldn’t make sense of what someone else did to him, but then again, that was what he wanted, right? Maybe he won’t remember it and it was Bucky which he doubted, they would never end in this position again.

He closed his eyes when Pierce pulled his lavish white brocade trousers down with his underwear. It was just then when he realized, he was indeed married and standing naked in the middle of Alexander Pierce’s bedroom, about to be fucked.

‘You’re so gorgeous,’ the man whispered into the night, gazing at Bucky’s naked form. He _was_ gorgeous. His skin was smooth and young, golden from the sun and toned from the training. His abs weren’t as prominent as usually due to the ridiculous amount of alcohol he had. Bucky’s short hair was brushed back, but some of the strands got loose and fell over his forehead. Pierce pushed them away, smiling in content.

‘Go, lie on the bed. Let me see you.’ Bucky did, he forced his wobbly leg to carry him to the ridiculously big bed and he climbed on top of it, before falling on his back. He was pretty sure that he doesn’t look sexy or cute and he wasn’t about to start trying. He bent his knees, pulling them apart and he looked away.

‘Perfect,’ the man commented. He walked around the bed as if he was about to hunt Bucky down, but the younger man didn’t let his fear of him show. In fact, he didn’t let any emotion show.

It took Pierce a few more minutes to undress and climb between Bucky’s legs. He started kissing him again. He concentrated on his neck and chest, rather than his lips. This was sex, pure animalistic sex and there was no reason to pretend otherwise. Kissing Bucky’s lips would be a true act of intimacy. It could mean something, but this was about soothing Pierce’s desire. 

He only took the necessary time to prepare Bucky with his fingers, before he connected their bodies, sighing heavily at the sensation of tight silky walls closing around him.

Bucky whimpered in pain, but the older man had mistaken it for a moan, and he started bringing his hips towards Bucky’s in faster pace.

_A (cute) French teacher_

_Gucci_

_Yves Saint Laurent_

_All the lavender lemonade in the world_

_Not seeing his father so often_

_Harry Styles_

_House in Provence_

Bucky closed his eyes as he kept on making his list of positive things that the marriage could bring him and he tried to ignore the burning pain between his legs, the discomfort of being stretched. He played Harry Styles in his head to tune out the heavy moaning above him.

Bucky didn’t orgasm, in fact he didn’t even get hard from the stimulation. It wasn’t just because of the alcohol. The pain was much stronger than pleasure and he didn’t think his body could react to the man. 

He felt used and dirty when the older man came inside him before he rolled off him. He patted Bucky’s thighs as Bucky let his knees fall down again.

‘Good boy,’ he praised him, breathing heavily. It was clear that Bucky didn’t enjoy the intercourse. No, Alexander Pierce had no time for that.

He stood up and started pulling his trousers back up. Bucky lifted himself up on his elbows and he frowned.

‘Where are you going?’ he rasped.

‘I want to talk to someone downstairs, I will leave one of my men here with you, so no one comes up to have a taste of you, alright?’ He touched Bucky’s shoulder shortly, before he started putting on his white shirt. ‘You can rest. No one expects you to come down again. You did well.’

Bucky kept watching the man as he called someone’s name.

A minute later the door to the bedroom opened, even though he was still naked and uncovered on the bed. Bucky closed his eyes and he curled to the side, too tired and dizzy to try to scramble the sheets under him.

‘Mr. Pierce,’ a deep voice said. Bucky opened his eyes to spectacular sight. A tall blond man dressed in black tuxedo, white shirt and black tie stood in the doorway. He had the broadest shoulders Bucky had ever seen and the tight suit made his body look sinfully good.

‘Take care of him. I think he might get sick soon.’

‘James, dear, this is Mr. Rogers, he’s going to be your personal security now on, alright?’ The businessman announced.

‘Sure,’ Bucky responded before yawning. He wanted to watch the beautiful man in his room a little more, but he was too tired to keep his eyes open. He heard the door close and after a while, slow steps approaching him.

‘Oh, you poor thing,’ the sweet velvet voice sighed close to him. ‘You need a shower, but I don’t think you could walk there, could you?’

Bucky shook his head or at least he thought he did, he wasn’t sure he even moved his head. He might had just imagined it.

‘Alright. I’ll let you sleep for now, but I don’t think you’ll be very jumpy about that shower in the morning either,’ Rogers commented. He felt the sheets under him shift. Someone was trying to pull them out. He forced his body to move slightly to allow it and he was surprised when his new personal guard pulled the sheets over his body, up to his shoulders.

‘You will be very sick in the morning, you know? But it’s ok. I’ll take care of you. It’s my job at the end of the day.’ He fell asleep after this. He felt safe knowing that someone with the voice like this and such angelic face is taking care of him.

What could go wrong with him by his side?


	3. The Smile of Mr. Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets to know his new bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone doing? Please, try to stay positive and kind to one another. 
> 
> All the love D.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, any comments are highly appreciate it.

# Part Three: The Smile of Mr. Rogers

When Bucky woke up the next morning, he felt like dying. His whole body ached and screamed and he was quite sure that wallowed acid. He curled to the side, hugging his belly and wailed in pain.

‘Are you going to throw up?’ a deep voice asked next to him. It was the same velvet voice he heard last night before he fell asleep, but he couldn’t force his eyes to open, because his eyelids hurt.

‘Uh-uh-uh,’ he whimpered instead of an answer.

‘Ok. That’s what I thought. I am going to help you feel better, is that ok?’

Better? Yeah, sure he’d take better no matter who’s offering.

‘I already prepared a cold bath with essential oils for you, do you mind if I carry you there. Or can you walk?’

Bucky shook his head.

‘That’s what I thought.’ Someone’s arms slipped under his knee and his back and he managed to curl his own arms around the neck of his guardian angel. Or at least he thought he did. In reality he poked him in a cheek twice and he hit him in his Adam’s apple four times, before his arms went limp again.

His eyes flew open as the angel lowered him into an ice cold bath that smelled like peppermint.

‘Fuck!’ Bucky cried out. The whole room swirled with him as he opened his eyes quickly and he closed them again. 

‘I know, it’s cold. But it’s good, ok? Try to breathe deep, the oils will soothe the pain. I prepared a special herbal mixture for you. It kills hangover. I swear. I make it for my best friend all the time.’

Bucky opened his eyes again, just out of curiosity. After a few seconds the picture in front of him stabilized and he could make out the features of the beautiful man in front of him. And God was he beautiful.

‘Are you human?’ he asked his security guard who was now kneeling next to the bathtub Bucky was in. He laughed.

‘I like to think I am. You don’t remember, but your husband introduced me to you last night. Well, early in the morning, I guess. I am Steve Rogers. I am your personal security.’

‘Oh,’ was Bucky’s only response. He had to bite his tongue not to say: _You’re handsome._

After a couple of minutes, Bucky’s muscles relaxed in the cold water. He sighed in relief. The peppermint was good.

It took Bucky a while, before he realized he’s still naked and that he allowed Steve Rogers to carry him like this to the bathtub, where he is still naked while the man is kneeling beside him.

‘I am naked,’ Bucky stated.

‘I’ve noticed, yes,’ Rogers replied, clearly fighting back a smile. ‘Don’t worry. It’s my job to take care of you and you are hardly a first naked man I’ve seen.’

Bucky smirked at him. ‘Is that so?’

To his surprise, the guard blushed, only just realizing what it sounded like.

‘Oh no - I meant, I was in the army. I’ve seen a lot of, oh God.’ He let his head drop low in defeat and Bucky chuckled.

‘You’re funny,’ he commented, turning to the side and grabbing the edge of the freestanding bathtub. He grinned at the man.

‘You’re probably the only person to think so.’ He smiled at him.

Even in his state, Bucky thought that his smile is absolutely gorgeous. He wondered whether he smiled often, somehow the guard didn’t seem to be a kind of person to smile a lot. Never mind, Bucky was going to make it his personal task to make him smile as often as possible. 

‘How long do I have to sit in cold water?’

‘How much do you feel like throwing up your insides?’

‘Like six out of ten,’ Bucky answered after thinking about it for a bit.

‘Twenty more minutes and I will bring you the herbs. Try to breathe deep and don’t choke on your vomit before I come back.’ Steve quickly walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Bucky was still laying on his side with his head on the rim of the tub. He opened his eyes when he heard Steve’s steps and he smiled at him.

‘What is in that special remedy of yours?’ he asked, shifting in the bathtub. He sat with his knees pressed to his chest, covering most of his body like this. The water no longer seemed cold to him and he could feel the positive effect it had on his digestive track.

‘Ginger, turmeric, peppermint and white willow bark in case you have a headache,’ he explained, handing him the cup. ‘I also added a little a bit of honey to sooth your aching tummy,’ he added with a wide grin.

‘Have you thought about that line for a long time?’ Bucky chuckled.

‘Longer than I should have,’ he admitted, making Bucky laugh, before he brought the cup to his lips.

‘It doesn’t taste as bad as it sounds like. I guess Harry Styles would drink something this healthy,’ he stated, before taking another sip.

‘I think he would settle for bulletproof coffee instead, but I guess he would try it,’ Steve said quickly as if he didn’t even have to think about it.

Bucky lifted his gaze to the guard.

‘You’re a fan of Harry Styles?’ he asked, surprised. He wouldn’t guess Rogers to be a fan of Harry Styles.

‘Yes, of course. I mean, he is like the epitome of positivity in the modern music scene, so…” He shrugged.

Bucky nodded with a smile and he finished his tea in one long sip.

‘Have you heard Medicine and Anna already?’ Rogers asked, sitting by the tub again.

‘No?! There are new songs? How do I not know about this?!’ Bucky’s eyes widened and he spilled a little bit of the remedy into the tub.

Rogers pulled out his phone. ‘He performed it two nights ago, there are only concert videos, but the quality is quite good.’ He quickly opened YouTube app and typed something in, before the room filled with heavy guitar and drums.

‘This is Medicine,’ Steve explained and turned the phone to Bucky, who stared at it as if he was being shown a sacred picture. He mumbled: ‘Oh my God.’ several times during the video, which made Steve smile and whisper: ‘I know, right?’ back.

‘I can’t believe that Harry Styles can write a song about sucking dick and making it sound so beautiful.’

‘Wait, that’s what the song is about?’ Steve looked at the screen quickly, before shooting a quick glance at Bucky and back at his phone.

‘Yeah, obviously.’ Bucky shrugged. ‘How did you not get that?’ he laughed at Steve’s face. He was adorable.

He played him Anna next and then Bucky asked him, if he could make him more of the herbal mixture. Steve took the mug and left the room again, with a smile playing on his lips.

Bucky got out of the tub, grabbed the nearest towel and he wrapped it around his waist. He had to sit down on the edge of the tub for a second, as his head spun, and he wasn’t sure his legs would keep him up. The hangover was still better than remembering more of yesterday.

He waited for Steve to come back, but he was surprised to hear two voices talking together in front of the bedroom. Bucky frowned and he calmed his breathing in order to hear better.

‘How is he?’ a voice of his new husband asked, making Bucky a little sick again. _His husband._

‘A little hangover, sir. He is in the bathroom, having a cold bath. He asked me to bring him another cup of tea,’ Rogers reported.

‘Excellent,’ was Pierce said. He entered the bathroom where Bucky was still sitting on the edge of the tub.

‘How is my husband?’ he asked with a smile on his face. He was wearing a light grey suit with white dress shirt and dark red tie. He had his glasses on and Bucky thought that the man was quite handsome, but he just wasn’t his type. Maybe if he was thirty years younger…

‘Better. Mr. Rogers is taking good care of me,’ he answered, trying to sound polite. He felt like a child, sitting there in front of the man old enough to be his father. He wondered if Pierce felt the same. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to it.

‘I am glad to hear that.’

Steve walked into the room slowly, the smile completely disappearing from his face.

‘I have to leave now, but there is a little garden party being hosted tonight by my business partner. I would like you to come. You were very good for me last night. Can you be good for me again?’

Bucky nodded reluctantly, making his husband smile. He patted his cheek lightly. ‘Mr. Rogers will take you suit shopping. I think a new suit is in order for such even, right?’

‘I have some suits I can wear,’ Bucky objected.

‘I know, but I thought you would like something new. It is too late to have it tailored, but I think you could buy some and have it altered if necessary. You like Gucci, right?’

‘I do.’

‘Good. Mr. Rogers has a credit card for you, buy yourself whatever you want, all I need from you is to look pretty, James.’ He touched Bucky’s cheek quickly and left.

Bucky looked down at his bare feet. The realization of what his life would be like now overcame him. _All_ _I need from you is to look pretty, James._ Not only had his father sold him to be someone’s husband. He sold him to be someone’s ornament. The sad look in Steve’s eyes as he handed him the mug let him know, that he realized too. It made Bucky sick.


	4. I Got Splinters in My Knuckles, Crawling across the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a taste of his new life and attends his first event as a husband of Alexander Pierce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update in the past days, because I was making face masks - there is a shortage of them where I am from, but we are obliged to wear them, so I am trying to make us much as possible and give them away. Add all the homework from uni and here we are. 
> 
> The title is from Harry Styles' Only Angel

# Part Four: I’ve Got Splinters in My Knuckles Crawling across the Floor

Steve stood in the doorway, his back facing Bucky while he changed his clothes

‘Ok, I am good,’ Bucky announced, making his guard turn around. Steve smiled, when he saw Bucky in tight black jeans and sheer crimson red button less shirt. The tie collar was left undone, keeping the shirt open almost to the middle of Bucky’s torso.

‘Great. We’re going to stop in the kitchen and get you something to eat before we go,’ Steve said, already walking out of the room. Bucky followed him quickly. He felt better, but he was surprised that he made it without throwing up so far.

Bucky looked around. He barely paid attention to anything last night and it felt like he was walking through the house for the first time. It was big, bright and it felt impersonal. The house might have had all the best designed furniture and the architecture was modern and beautiful, but it was house, there was no proof of it being a home. He searched for pictures of Pierce’s children or maybe even Pierce himself, but there was nothing. The colourful flowers in glass vases were without a doubt professionally arranged and the only thing hanging on the walls was modern abstract art.

‘This is Mr. Barton,’ Steve introduced. ‘He’s a chef around here.’

A man who stood at the kitchen island, chopping carrots, smiled and lifted his head.

‘Hello, Mr. Pierce,’ he greeted, making Bucky flinch.

‘Can you call me Bucky, or James, please?’ Bucky requested.

‘Of course. You may call me Clint then.’ It was hard to tell what he truly thought about it, but Bucky could already tell that his smile might hide more than kindness. 

‘Clint, could you get James something for breakfast, before we head out?’ Steve said.

Bucky moved over to the kitchen island and climbed on one of the stools. He was still pale, and he wasn’t sure whether he was capable of making it through the party, but he heard what Pierce said. His only purpose was to be pretty and good. It probably didn’t matter if he could speak coherently or not. 

‘You know, I believe that when it comes to hangovers, you need a good breakfast and some black coffee.’ Clint smiled at him, grabbing a cup from a cupboard and he poured black coffee in it.

‘Actually, could you add grass-fed butter and coconut oil in it?’ Steve asked.

Clint lifted an eyebrow at the guard and Bucky chuckled.

‘Excuse me?’ the chef looked utterly disgusted.

‘It’s a new trend.’ Steve shrugged. ‘You can’t stop the world from changing.’

‘But you can stop the world from drinking coffee with oil,’ Clint murmured as he grabbed a jar of coconut oil, scooping a little bit into the mug. He shook his head in disapproval. Steve and Bucky exchanged another amused look. There was something childish in their little exchange and Bucky knew that whatever would happen in the future, he would have an ally in Steve. First day, first ally.

‘Alright here’s your coffee with oil,’ Clint announced as he put the mug in front of Bucky.

‘Thank you.’ He grinned at him, lifting the cup and taking a sip before the confused chef brought him a plate with a fresh croissant and homemade rhubarb and strawberry jam. He thanked again, sipping on the hot liquid.

Steve leaned in to whisper into his ear: ‘You better finish that, Clint is already mad at us for ruining the coffee.’ 

* * *

‘Do you think that Harry actually drinks that?’ Bucky asked when he finished his croissant and bulletproof coffee and they headed into garage.

‘I don’t know. I think he had it like once or twice and people made a thing out of it.’

‘It wasn’t bad, though,’ Bucky stated.

‘I find that hard to believe.’ Steve smirked. He opened the back door for Bucky, but he just walked past him, getting into the passenger’s seat with grin plastered on his lips.

‘Ok,’ Steve mumbled. He closed the door with a smile and walked over to get into the driver’s seat. They played Harry Styles which caused them to stay silent for most of the ride, enjoying the passion they shared for the singer.

‘So, which one do you prefer? Bucky or James?’ Steve asked as they drove through the city.

‘Bucky. My sister calls me that. It’s much more personal I guess.’ He shrugged, looking out of the window.

‘Did that come from your middle name?’

Bucky frowned, the wheels in his brain turning, making his headache worse. ‘How do you know that?’

Steve’s grip on the wheel got tighter and Bucky noticed the tenseness that overtook his jaw for a second, before it disappeared as if he never coughed Steve off guard. ‘I was given a file on you before we started working together,’ he admitted with a hint of shame.

When Bucky didn’t reply immediately, Steve added: ‘Sorry.’

Bucky was reminded of the fact that Rogers was in fact his bodyguard, not his friend. This was a proof. He probably only treated him like this because it was their first day together and he pitied him.

‘It’s fine. It’s your job.’

‘Still.’

Bucky didn’t reply to that.

* * *

They walked into the store, greeted by enthusiastic middle-aged woman, who immediately recognized Bucky from the magazines she read. They were the only people in store, which was no surprise, and she showered them with attention. Bucky picked a grey glen check suit with a little bit of white and orange weaved into the woollen fabric. He bought a new beige satin shirt with tie collar and Steve suggested he treats himself to new shoes.

‘Do you have some of those shoes Tom Hiddleston wore in those campaign pictures last year?’ Bucky asked, admiring his new three-piece suit being carefully packed.

‘I think I could find some in the back. Which one would you like?’ she asked.

‘I like those with fur and embroidery, but I think it would be a little too much.’

‘I think so too,’ the woman agreed. ‘What about those deep cut loafers with thin under ankle stripe.’

‘Those were divine.’ Bucky remembered how he admired those exact shoes on one of the photos. She asked about his size, and she disappeared into the storage room, looking for the loafers.

‘You know, I am not sure if I am worried or impressed that you know which shoes Tom Hiddleston wore on a photoshoot a year ago,’ Steve commented when they were alone again.

‘I might have had some of those photos as my screensaver for a bit,’ Bucky admitted with one of the corners of his lips lifted.

‘Not Harry? I am shocked.’

‘I know right? He was my wallpaper though, so I guess its fine. Don’t tell him if I ever meet him though. I have a lot of plans with that man.’

‘Your secret is safe with me,’ Steve assured him, making Bucky giggle.

* * *

Clint and Steve kept pouring herbal teas in Bucky throughout the day to help him with his hangover. Steve left Bucky alone when the time to prepare for the party came. Bucky put on his new suit, shirt and loafers which he paired with forest green socks that were well visible due to the unusually deep cut of the shoes. He struggled to style his hair, still not used to the 40s gentleman cut the stylist gave him, but he figured it worked with the outfit. He was still a little clumsy due to his dizziness and it made the dressing process unnecessarily long and when he opened the door of his bedroom, Steve was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

‘How do I look?’ He asked Steve.

‘Like a Gucci model.’ He smiled.

‘Great. I was going for that.’

* * *

Alexander Pierce was standing in the hallway in white poplin suit with light blue shirt with open button at the top and brown leather shoes which probably cost enough money to feed a family of four for a month.

‘Gorgeous,’ the older man commented, smiling. ‘You look absolutely stunning in Gucci, James. You should wear it all the time. The shoes are a little odd, but you make them work. You are my most precious jewel.’ Bucky wondered if he was going to be rated every time they were about to go somewhere and if his appearance dictated what his life outside the public events would be like. 

‘Thank you,’ Bucky answered simply, not returning the compliment, even though his husband looked rather elegant.

‘Alright. Mr. Rogers follow us in the second car with the rest of the security,’ Pierce ordered Steve who just nodded.

‘Yes, sir.’ 

The two black BMWs outside the mansion made Bucky cringe. They were similar to the one Steve took when they went shopping. He always thought that these cars were ridiculous, because there was nothing subtle about them. If someone saw two latest black BMWs riding together, they knew someone important is in them. Not to mention the tinted glass. 

Bucky touched the glass as his husband climbed into the back of the car next to him. 

‘Are these bulletproof?’ Bucky asked, clicking his fingernails against the glass. Pierce smiled, turning his head to him.

‘Yes. Why do you ask?’ he seemed amused by the question as if he was talking to a little child.

‘Just curious.’ Bucky shrugged. He wasn’t exactly lying. He was just curious, but most importantly, he wanted to make a clearer picture of his new life. He didn’t ask many questions when the decision was made. It didn’t seem like knowing more would matter. He didn’t care about Pierce or his life or his work. He didn’t know the people they were about to meet, and he didn’t even know why.

He was no longer sure it was such a smart decision and he wished he had asked just a little more before he signed the marriage agreement. He was used to living a high life. But this was another level. His old house had staff, but not so many and he never had a personal guard. No, he was thrown into something he didn’t understand.

There was a reason the glass was bulletproof, there always was.

The party was full of designer clothing and tiny fancy food that came in strange shapes and colours. Pierce put his arm around Bucky’s waist right after they got out of the car and his face lit up in a smile.

He was charming and elegant a picture of a perfect husband. No one would guess that he left right after fucking Bucky last night or that he let his guard take care of him. It was not like Bucky expected anything else, but knowing he was nothing more than a jewel turned his stomach again and he had to take a deep breath in so he wouldn’t throw up.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Steve getting out of the car in surprisingly graceful manner, considering his height and build. He felt just a little better knowing that the man was going to be near.

He only knew his for a day, but he was already building trust towards him, thought it might not be the smartest decision. It was probably natural, given their status, but there was something about Steve smiling at him, when he noticed that Bucky was looking his way, that made him feel warm and calm. He couldn’t be sure Steve was honest, but he needed a friend in the house and so far, it seemed that Steve was the best suitor. He looked back, just in time to greet a pair who approached them.

‘Alexander, how wonderful to see you,’ a short woman in tea length pink dress with spaghetti straps and wide skirt said, leaning in to kiss the older Pierce’s cheek.

‘And you must be his new husband, lovely to meet you.’ She kissed Bucky’s cheek too, smiling at him.

‘Lovely to meet you as well.’ He gave her his most charming smile, being used to pretending from all the events his father made him attend in the past.

‘James, this is one of my old friends William Ryan and his wife Anna,’ William shook Bucky’s hand, congratulating him on their wedding.

‘We’re sorry we couldn’t come,’ Anna apologized. ‘We hoped that we would return before the wedding, but the there were some issues at the airport.’

‘Are there always?’ Pierce laughed.

‘I know!’ William agreed. ‘That’s why I prefer private jets. Traveling can be a pain the ass.’ The three of them laughed and Bucky quickly joined them.

‘How do you know each other?’ Bucky asked out of sudden as he tried to figure out William’s age.

He looked older than his husband, even though he seemed fit and there wasn’t excessive amount of wrinkles on his face and if it wasn’t for his fading hairline and dark brown hair braided with silver, there wouldn’t be many proofs of him aging. There was just something in his eyes. He looked tired, worn out and his eyes missed any sparkle.

He thought that Anna was probably in her early forties, but she seemed to be doing her best to hide it. Bucky was sure that she had a personal trainer or that she spends a lot of time exercising, considering her slightly muscular arms. Her face looked somehow odd. There was no doubt she was doing something to fight even the slightest wrinkles that could appear. She had the same glazy eyes as her husband, and he realized that their happy exterior was just as fake as his own. Was this his future? Would he ever escape the daunting life of pretence or would he end up as Anna, injecting his face with god knows what to appear younger and maintain his jewel-status? Would he be traded for younger version and set free? What would happen to his family then?

Bucky slowly realized that he was the younger version and that he was probably the last version for Pierce, too. This won’t go forever.

‘We went to college together,’ William explained.

‘That’s right.’ Pierce nodded, his grip on Bucky’s waist tightening. ‘I think I saw Randy. Why don’t we talk to him about the Tokyo deal?’

‘Wonderful idea. Anna is going to take care of James, right?’ he turned to his wife, who nodded her head.

‘Absolutely.’

‘Great.’ Pierce let go of Bucky who only realized he was clenching his muscles, when he visibly relaxed from the loss of the touch. He kissed Bucky’s cheek lightly, whispering into his ear: ‘Careful with your drinking. I want you sober tonight.’ There was something cold in his voice, even though he was smiling the whole time. Bucky nodded in agreement and the two men left, discussing their business. Anna grabbed Bucky’s elbow.

‘You’re so young,’ she noted.

‘Thank you?’

She laughed at his response.

‘You’re lucky. Men like them are only interested in you if you’re young enough. When you show first signs of aging, they switch you for a younger model.’ It was like if she could hear his thoughts. He assumed that most “jewels” at the party had a similar mindset. ‘Who’s the handsome blonde following us?’ she asked as they walked through the garden full of people sipping their expensive wine and whiskey’s.

‘Mr. Rogers. My security guard,’ Bucky answered, turning his head back to see Steve who smiled at him, nodding his head slightly. Bucky wasn’t sure what the gesture meant, but it was just as reassuring as Steve’s presence itself.

‘He’s gorgeous,’ she giggled. ‘And big. Alexander hired the best of best to take care of you.’

‘Yeah. I guess he did,’ Bucky agreed.

* * *

They stayed at the party until sunset. Pierce kept Bucky close for most of the evening after they figured out some details about a business deal William and he were planning to do in Tokyo. People would often compliment his style and quite oddly his youth and Bucky could tell Pierce was proud.

As the evening drew closer, Bucky was getting tired and his stomach was aching again. He would give his left arm for a little more of Steve’s remedy. The noise was irritating too, and he had a lot of trouble keeping the corners of his lips lifted.

They returned home at nearly eleven and Bucky only craved his bed. He only just realized that Pierce would probably sleep in the same bed as him now. He wasn’t exactly fond of the idea, but he was too tired to deal with it. He was used to sleeping next to people he didn’t care about.

‘You did well today,’ Pierce praised him when Bucky started to untie the satin bow around his neck.

‘Thank you.’

‘And you do look very good in that new suit. It was driving me insane to see how it hugs your ass.’ The businessman slipped from his jacket and walked over to Bucky, embracing him from behind. Bucky didn’t move.

‘I am actually not feeling all that good. And I am quite tired,’ he admitted. Pierce grabbed Bucky’s elbow turning him around.

‘I told you not to drink too much.’ His voice was suddenly harsh and unforgiving, and it made Bucky puzzled, how did he switch from one to the other so quickly?

‘I didn’t,’ Bucky replied promptly. And it was true. He didn’t touch alcohol for the whole afternoon though he wished he had.

‘So, you’re making excuses. Your father told me that you wouldn’t fuss about this. So, here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to take off that ridiculously expensive suit I bought you and you will get in the bed on all four and you will let me take what’s mine.’ Bucky shivered at his words. Was he actually serious? How could he say something like that? How could anyone say something like that?

‘I don’t want to. I am not your sex slave,’ he protested, jerking his arm free from Pierces grip.

‘No, you’re not. Slave would keep his mouth shut. Get on the bed!’ he shouted. Bucky’s eyes widened. He tried to process what was going on. Was he really shouting at him? Because he wanted to fuck him? Was this actually happening or was it just a nightmare?

‘I said I am sick. I don’t want to be fucked tonight. Just let me go to sleep. I don’t need to sleep here. I can sleep in some guest room,’ Bucky whined, hoping the man would let him go, but instead of that he slapped him.

Bucky gasped, and his hand shoot up to his cheek. He opened his mouth, but he didn’t say anything. His brain wasn’t catching up with the situation at first. For a second, he thought about fighting back or calling Steve to deal with him, but he remembered the file.

Even though Rogers was kind to him, he was still working for Pierce, he wouldn’t help him, would he? And if he fought back, Pierce could call for his security and he could get his whole family into trouble. He didn’t want to do that. _No._ He thought of Becca. It was the last thing he wanted.

And he felt awkward. His husband slapped him because he wouldn’t sleep with him. He couldn’t say that to anyone. What would they think of him? Who would believe him? He was on his own. They realization hit him even harder than Pierce and he felt weaker than ever before. 

Bucky slipped of his jacket and unbuttoned his vest. He pulled his satin shirt over his head, messing his hair. His cheek was turning pink and it stung more than he thought it could.

‘Good boy,’ Pierce praised him as if Bucky was a dog. He stepped away.

He sounded and looked calm again, but Bucky was sure that if he made any more sounds of disobedience, he would get into trouble.

He bent down to undo the strip on his shoes, before kicking them off along with his dark green socks. He unbuttoned his trousers next, pulling them down his long legs.

Bucky was taller than Pierce. Not much, but he was, but at that moment he felt small standing in front of his husband, pulling of his white boxers. He walked over to their bed and he climbed on it and took the position he was told to. On his hands and knees.

Bucky could hear the sound of clothes being removed behind him and so he closed his eyes, preparing for what is to come. To his surprise he felt lube against his entrance, but he was sure it was for his husband’s comfort, rather than his own.

He was entered quickly, and the man didn’t give him any time to adjust. He was still sore from yesterday and even though the lube eased the pain, he was hurting.

He made sure not to make any sound. He couldn’t let him know how much he suffered. He wouldn’t cry or whimper and he tried to disconnect from the situation all together. He tried to think about how fun was this morning and how great it was to go shopping with Steve, listening to Harry Styles.

He realized it was over when the man lied down next to him, breathing heavily. Bucky sat down with his knees thrown over the edge of the bed. He looked around to see that Pierce fell asleep and he finally allowed himself to cry. He stood up, walking to the bathroom still naked and he stepped into the shower. The water muffled his sobs and his knees gave up, and so he ended up siting on the floor of the shower with water cascading over his body, crying over his ill fortune.


End file.
